


Answers

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-21
Updated: 2006-07-21
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Hermione stumbles across a surprising sight during patrol one night





	Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: t's a short drabble I did for [](http://tamlane.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamlane**](http://tamlane.livejournal.com/)  


* * *

"What is going on here?" Hermione demanded sharply as she stumbled upon the two students hidden in the shadows of the corrider. Her eyes widened as one of them stepped back, turning to face her. "Harry?"

"I told you to leave it, Hermione," he said coolly, his eyes deep green as he stared at her.

"Little Mudblood shouldn't be out this late. Might run into all sorts of monsters," the other figure said, stepping from the shadows, candlelight causing his pale blond hair to glow.

"Malfoy? Harry, what's going on?" She swallowed nervously, her hands reaching for her wand as the boys looked at her in a way that scared her. Her body shuddered as Harry walked closer, her mind telling her to step back, to run, to get away, but she felt herself swaying forward, drawn to them both.

"Always demanding answers, aren't you, Hermione?" Harry shook his head, a slight smile on his lips. She was relaxing when she saw the familiar smile, confused but certain there must be an explanation. She gasped when he suddenly struck out, his hand gripping her hair tightly, her body flailing as he pushed her hard against the wall. She dropped her wand, listening in horror as it hit the stone floor.

"Typical," Malfoy snorted, moving to their side and kicking her wand away. "Give a Mudblood a wand and they treat it as if it's as worthless and useless as they are."

Harry was between her thighs, pressing her against the cold wall, his thin body suddenly seeming far more muscular and powerful than she'd ever considered. "Please, Harry."

"Shh," he whispered as his finger moved along her lips. "There will be time for begging soon enough."

Before she could react, he was kissing her, hard and rough, his hips thrusting up against her, his hands gripping her wrists above her head, her body reacting to the hardness pushing between her thighs even as she struggled to get free. Smooth palms were suddenly on her leg, caressing her thighs, raising her skirt, warm breath on her neck as teeth nibbled the flesh.

"No," she tried to cry out but her protest was caught by Harry's lips. When she felt fingers sliding beneath the crotch of her knickers, feeling the wetness she knew was there, she felt ashamed, humiliated, and aroused more than she ever had before. Whimpering softly, she slowly began to kiss him back.


End file.
